Home for Lost Cats
by Dittany-of-Crete
Summary: Kurama finds a cat and keeps it as his pet while strangely, Hiei is missing. Unknown to Kurama the cat itself is none other than Hiei…
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO..._

**HOME FOR LOST CATS**

_Summary:_

Kurama finds a cat and keeps it as his pet while strangely, Hiei is missing. Unknown to Kurama the cat itself is none other than Hiei…

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Prologue**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"I'm home…" Kurama called out, entering the empty house.

'I guess, mother's not yet home,' the red-headed teen thought.

As Kurama entered his room, he saw something black scratching his window.

" Hiei? Is that you?" Kurama assumed for he felt the ki signature of his trusted partner, but then, when he approached the window…

"Meow," the creature moaned.

"A cat?" Kurama opened the window carefully and took the black cat in his arms.

"Now, how did you get here, huh?" Kurama said sweetly as he cuddled the cute cat.

"Meow!"

"Now that's odd, it's the first time I've seen a cat with red eyes,"

'Reminds me of Hiei,' Kurama smiled at the thought. '…wait, I swear, just a minute before, I felt Hiei's ki. Now, a trail is only left…'

Kurama gave the cat a sweet smile but then his eyes widened a bit when he felt something wet. It was blood and the blood is coming from… the cat!

"What happened?" Kurama said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you," he told off, giving a smile of reassurance. "…but before that, let's clean your wounds.

Kurama carried the cat and headed towards the bathroom.

"There," Kurama brought the cat down and started preparing the bath tub.

"Now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me joining you," after delivering the line, Kurama started taking his clothes off while the cat turned his head away, as if a human with feelings.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurama lifted the cat and walked closer to the bathroom faucet.

The cat turned its head to Kurama and luckily Kurama's still wearing his undershirt and boxers.

Kurama used his own shampoo in bathing the cat but applied it carefully for it may get to the cat's wounds.

"Now, let's wash you up."

Kurama finally finished bathing the cat, so, its his turn now.

"Now, I don't want anyone seeing us, right?" Kurama said then got up to lock the door.

Kurama finally stripped himself of his remaining clothes while the black cat had its eyes close.

Kurama immersed himself in the hot tub of water together with the cat.

"That's funny, you act like a real human being. Why don't you open your eyes?" Kurama talked to the cat.

As if understanding Kurama, the cat opened its eyes as a response.

"I wonder whose cat are you," Kurama stated in a low voice.

"Well, you don't have a tag. Might as well keep you," he smiled sweetly.

"Now, let's give you a name."

"Well, you remind me so much of Hiei. Your eyes are as red as his and your black fur reminds me of his gothic clothes," Kurama giggled remembering the scowling face of Hiei whenever his pissed off.

"Maybe…"

"Meow," the cat groaned.

"Maybe, I'll call you…"

"Meow."

"I'll call you, Hi-chan! That's it! Hi-chan!"

"Meow!"

Little did Kurama knew, that the cat is actually a…

_fire youkai…_

and he's none other than…

**HIEI! **

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**AUTHORY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I:** So… hi! Hope you liked it!

**Me:** Please review, we're open to comments and suggestions!

**Myself:** YA! See posters and print-ads for details…

**I:** You moron! What are you saying!

**Myself:** Look, I, I said nothing that is wrong…

**Me:** Ya, ya, ya… just please shut your mouths… Sorry if the prologue's quite short…

**Myself:** It is short!

**Me:** Shut up you, baka! Don't worry folks, next chapter will be a lot longer…

**I:** That's right!

**Myself:** See you next week, in the "AUTHORY AUTHOR'S NOTES", that's it for now… CUT!

**Me:** Stupid! We're not in a TV show!

**Myself:** Ya, whatever…

**Me**, **Myself **and **I:** JA!


	2. Chapter I: Retracting Claws

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO…_

**HOME FOR LOST CATS**

_Summary:_

Kurama finds a cat and keeps it as his pet while strangely, Hiei is missing. Unknown to Kurama the cat itself is none other than Hiei…

_A few reminders:_

>Setting: Two years after the battle of the three kings.

>Kurama is 19 yrs. old in this fic because when the series ended he was 17, right? So, Yusuke and Kuwabara are a year younger. --- I don't know Hiei's, but when I searched their profiles in the internet, it stated that Hiei is 16 in human age (at the start of the series, that is)… so, theoretically, he's 20, right?

>Hiei has grown taller! He's 6'1 in this fic. He's real height is 4'11. I know Hiei's sexy just the way he is, but, I just thought of some minor changes…--- because if he's in his feline form then he'd only be a kitten… not a cat, right? Because he's small er- I mean vertically challenged… (-sigh- "It makes no sense at all…")

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter I:**

_Retracting claws_

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Come here, Hi-chan…" Kurama called out smiling. The cat (which is Hiei) leapt into Kurama' s arms.

"Meow, moew…" it moaned.

"You know, I have this weird feeling that you're trying to tell me something,"

"Meow,"

"KURAMAAAAAAA!" someone shouted, banging the house's main door vigorously.

"Coming!" the plant wielder answered.

* * *

"Yo!" the young lad greeted as soon as Kurama opened the door. 

"Hey, K'rama!" the other teen greeted.

"Hello, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama acknowledged and opened the door wider for the two visitors.

"So, how's life?" Yusuke asked as he relaxed himself in the couch.

"Well, everything's fine." Kurama answered. "I suppose that you're here for a visit?"

"Goes like that… Wait, is that a cat?" Yusuke said pointing at the creature Kurama's holding.

"Why, yes. His name is Hi-chan." Kurama smiled.

"Sounds like you got it from Hiei's name,"

"Actually, I did," Kurama replied.

"Woah! You got it from the shrimp's name!" Kuwabara butted in.

"Yes, it's because he reminds me of Hiei so much, so I thought that I'd name it after him," the red-headed teen beamed.

"Hahaha! Well, I say that he looks exactly like Hiei!" Kuwabara laughed loudly then stroked the cat's chin but…

"Ow! That hurts!" Kuwabara groaned sucking the bitten finger. "Stupid cat," he cursed.

"I'm sorry for that," Kurama apologized.

"You should never pet that thing, Kurama," Kuwabara said making a face of aversion. "After all, black cats signify bad luck,"

Suddenly the cat hissed and glared at Kuwabara while the orage-headed youth glared back.

"Easy," Kurama backed the cat away. "That's just an old superstition."

"Well, I say it's true,"

"Puh-lease, Kuwabara, you're such a moron," Yusuke insulted.

"Watch your mouth, Urameshi!"

"Please, calm down." Kurama said stopping the two from killing each other.

"Well, I say that it would be bad luck for you, Kurama, if Hiei finds out that you named that filthy thing after him." Yusuke told the redhead.

"I know," Kurama just smiled. "And please, don't degrade him so much, he's not filthy nor a thing,"

"Ya sure," Yusuke replied. "Well, speaking of the little demon, have you seen him?"

"Hiei? No, why?"

"Well, I decided to visit Makai yesterday and Mukuro asked me if I knew where the shrimp is, she said that Hiei's been missing for two weeks and she needs him for an important job."

"Oh," Kurama's only response. "Well, I haven't seen him for two months."

"Two months! I never got to see the shrimp for two years!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, that's too bad, and you know, he's not a shrimp anymore, he has grown taller." Kurama said.

"What? About an inch? Hahaha! He's still small!" Kuwabara chortled

"Actually, more than that," Kurama said.

"Riiight," Kuwabara snorted. "How about two inches?"

"Neither, I'd say about a foot and a few inches more. If we'll estimate it, he's about 6'1,"

"6'1! You must be _kidding_!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm not, really,"

"Dude, he really is not a shrimp anymore! Are sure about this?" came Yusuke.

"I am most certainly sure of it,"

"Nooo way in hell!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled at the same time.

"Wait, so you mean, the shrimp- I mean Hiei is somewhat visiting you?" Yusuke shouted.

"Well, he does but only occasionally," Kurama responded.

"What do you mean by 'occasionally'?" Kuwabara questioned.

"He visits twice or thrice a month. Actually, I'm not the one he's visiting, he just passes by… You know who…" Kurama's drifted to Yusuke.

"Of course," Yusuke smirked.

"So, who does Hiei visit?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah! It's none of your business," Yusuke replied.

'Honestly, it's been a while since I saw my favorite fire demon,' the green-eyed teen smiled at the thought.

"Meow," unknown to Kurama, his allied fire demon is so_ close_ to him.

* * *

"It's getting hotter now a days," Kurama murmured to himself as he changed to his sleeping garb. 

Then, Kurama settled himself in the bed and called out…

"Come here, Hi-chan, sleep with me." Then the cat (Hiei) leapt into the soft bed.

"Meow,"

"Good night, Hi-chan," Kurama embraced Hi-chan gently.

_After sometime…_

The clock displayed 2:00 am.

"Meow," Hi-chan moaned.

"Meow…" the cat moaned again, feeling great amount of pain.

Then slowly Hi-chan's body changed to its original for…

_A certain fire demon…_

"What the hell-!" Hiei cursed because of his pounding head and aching body.

'Wait,' he thought. 'I'm back to my old self, meaning that demon is wrong about the curse.' he smirked thinking that the demon who caused the stupid curse on him is a total moron.

He's totally getting out of this ningen house and-and… Kurama on the bed, clothed by sheer thin apparel, looking all alluring and sexy and- Argh! He's totally naked in the bed with the sexy fox. Damn it! The fox is _not_ sexy! Where are his clothes when you need them!

Hiei's thoughts broke when he noticed that Kurama's eyes are slowly opening.

'Darn!'

…

Green eyes sparkled in the moonlight when they were opened.

* * *

AUTHORY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Myself: **And that was the 1st chapter of our story… hope you liked it!

**I: **We know, that the story is quite confusing right now, but don't worry 'cause all of your questions will be answered on the next chapters…

**Me: **Well, for our dear readers/reviewers here are our responses:

For _bLaCkFaia-nEkO_, don't worry we'll reveal why suddenly, Hiei became a part of the feline family. On chapter three, the whole origin of the so-callled curse on Hiei will be unfold!

For _greenmeat_, I know what you mean, it's not hygienic at all for our dear fox, actually, Kurama told me to write it… ya… a blatant lie… I just added that 'cause I think that its cute… and sweet! … No frets, because Kurama took a shower after that. D (so, he's sparkling clean!)

For _foxsoul_, capital Y-E-S! D… it will be a yaoi W!

**Myself:** You love yaoi!

**Me:** Shut up! Let's go to **I**...

**I:** We would like to thank the following people for their support and reviews…

_gabbygoose05, Risi-Chan, bLaCkFaia-nEkO, greenmeat, foxsoul , Animefouryou, Darkest Soul of Sadness, Inu.Roxs, Snow Mouse, Aisuka Hikari, BlackRoseVixen05, Mae Rose, Kuronoko Tsubame, Tala ishtar, Shadow rose of darkness, ThunderStorm101  
_

… Thank you V-E-R-Y M-U-C-H!

**Me:** I know, it's been a while, sorry for the wait… we're not really fast on updating… well, see you next time! And about our so-called 'few reminders', please correct us if we're wrong.

**Myself: **Next chapter will be entitled _Paws of Doom_, wait for it! Please review and thank you!

Nyay, it rhymes! Doesn't it?

**Me**, **Myself** and **I:** See you next time! JA!


End file.
